


Your Head On My Chest

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Huskerdustweek, M/M, for the sleep prompt, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel and Husk love each other
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Your Head On My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah all my fics are the same angsty comfort situation but I love to write them so
> 
> I wanted to participate in huskerdustweek but my best friend came up Thursday so here's one I vaguely started for whichever day Sleep was the prompt
> 
> title from Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift

Husk was slowly waking up. His neck was stiff, and his head was pounding. Fleetingly he realized he was slumped on the floor behind the bar, leaned up against the wall. He knew he hadn't drank that much last night, but still. He was trying to be better than this. He wanted to be better for Angel. He’d been trying to work on that as his relationship with Angel was growing, but old habits were hard to break. He groaned as he tried to get up. He felt like shit. He was hoping to slip up to his room unnoticed. As he headed for the stairs, he heard the unmistakable click of Angel's heels on the lobby floor. “Babe?” He heard Angel call. He hunched his shoulders. He didn't want Angel to realize he'd slept on the floor down here last night. 

Angel caught up to him, and reached out to touch his shoulder. Husk wrenched away instinctively, immediately feeling awful when he saw the look on Angel's face. He scrubbed a paw over his face. “Aw, I’m sorry Legs, bad night, rough morning.” Angel nodded, understanding instantly. “Can I come upstairs with you?” Angel asked softly. Husk nodded, holding his paw up for Angel, who took it gratefully, and pulled Husk to his feet. Together they made their way upstairs. About halfway up, Husk stumbled. “Whoa! Easy there,   
Kitty,” Angel said, putting his arm around Husk’s back to better support him. “Lean on me, I’ll help you.” 

Husk hesitated, his pride flaring up for a second, before doing as Angel asked. Angel gave him an extra squeeze, and they started up once more. Before Husk knew it, they were standing outside Angel's door. Angel opened it and helped Husk to the bed. He carefully laid Husk down among the pillows, letting his hand linger on Husk’s cheek for a moment. Husk leaned into the touch, and Angel's heart took off. He was really falling for this guy. He took his hand away and turned to get supplies from the bathroom. Husk’s face crumpled at the loss of contact. Angel's heart broke at this. “Oh Husky,” he whispered, sitting on the bed and gathering Husk into his arms. “Do you wanna talk about it?”   
Husk let out an involuntary growl. He was angry with himself for getting into this state, and he was angry with himself for ever showing any kind of weakness. He knew Angel wasn’t seeing it like that, but it was too late. He pushed Angel away. “Husky, what—?”

“Why are you here!” Husk Snapped. “Why do you waste your time on me? What are you getting out of this? I’m a waste of time, I drink too much, I bring you down, I’m useless—“   
He cut himself off as Angel gently touched his cheek again. “Husk, please don’t say those things about yourself. You are not a waste of time. I care so much about you. It takes more than the effects of a bad night and a bad day to scare me off. I’m here for you, just like you’re there for me when I have my bad days. We help each other. Please believe me.” His thumb brushed away a tear that was making its way down Husk’s face. 

Husk felt his anger waning, giving way to sadness and exhaustion. He let Angel pull him back into his arms. His face rested in the crook of Angel's neck. He felt both sets of Angel's arms come up to hold him. He sighed and let himself fully lean into Angel's touch. He brought his arms up and wound his arms though Angel's to press against his back. “Thank you,” he whispered. “For being the only one who ever stuck around.” At those words, Angel felt his own eyes fill with tears. “You have me, kitty cat. I’m not going anywhere.” He stroked Husk’s back soothingly. Husk held him even tighter at this. Angel could feel Husk's body shake everytime a new sob ripped through him. Through it all,   
Angel kept all his arms around him, continuing to whisper that he was okay, he had him, he wasn't going anywhere. 

Some time later, Angel didn't know or care how long, Husk began to calm down, and his breathing began to return to normal. He slumped against Angel, worn out from a much needed emotional release. Husk sighed into Angel's shoulder. "Can I..." he trailed off. "Anything," Angel returned. Husk tried again. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Angel pulled back a bit and kissed his cheek. "Husky, yes, you're always good to stay with me. I love when you stay with me." Husk felt his heart jump a little at the word love. He had already known he wasn't that far from feeling that way for Angel, and tonight had pushed him that much closer. Angel pulled Husk closer for a second, before kissing the top of his head. "Let me just change, wait here." Angel got up from the bed, and Husk would never admit to the whimper that escaped him at the loss of contact. "I'll be right back, sweetie, I just need to change out of my work stuff." 

Husk settled back against Angel's many pillows as he heard water running in the bathroom. He was exhausted, but also a little in shock. He couldn't believe that not only had Angel found him at one of his low points, but that he'd cried like that in front of him, and he'd still stayed. Husk could name exactly zero of his last relationships who would do that for him. He was really falling for Angel and he was pretty sure it was a safe bet that Angel was feeling it too. 

The sound of the bathroom door pulled Husk out of his thoughts. Angel's hair was damp, and he'd changed into a soft off the shoulder top and sleep shorts. He stood over Husk, and gently touched his hand to Husk's cheek, smiling softly. Husk closed his eyes and leaned into Angel's hand, turning his head slightly to kiss his palm. Angel let out a little gasp at that, and Husk felt his heart start beating faster. 

Angel pulled the cover back and slid in next to Husk. He pulled the covers over them and settled in, scooting closer to Husk. He put his top arm around Husk's shoulders and repositioned them so Husk was laying with his head on Angel's chest. Husk let out a deep sigh. "Soft," he whispered, already half asleep. Angel laughed under his breath at that. Within seconds, Husk's breathing had evened out, and Angel could tell he was asleep. Angel moved his hands slowly up and down Husk's back, and over his wings. He knew he was lucky to have found Husk, they were both lucky. Husk had saved him in so many ways over these last few months, and he was happy he was finally able to do the same for Husk. "Night, kitty," he whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of Husk's head.

\---

Husk was waking up slowly. He felt warm and safe. He burrowed deeper into the warm, inhaling a sweet scent. He opened his eyes, and was met with a lot of pink. He started, unsure where he was. But then he registered arms around him, and looked up to see Angel's sleeping face. He relaxed. He had fallen asleep in here last night. He closed his eyes, and lowered his head back into Angel's chest fluff. He was happy, and he could not remember the last time, if ever, he had woken up feeling like this. He gently tightened his arms around Angel, wanting to be closer. 

Angel stirred at the extra pressure. He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey kitty," he said, his voice still rough from sleep. Angel looked so beautiful like that, smiling down at Husk, lit by the morning sun, that Husk couldn't stop himself. "I love you," was out of his mouth before his brain could catch up. Angel's eyes widened slightly, but his smile remained. He kissed Husk's forehead. "Oh baby, I love you too, so much." Husk felt tears come to his eyes. He pushed himself up, so he could see Angel better. He kissed him, then pressed their foreheads together. "This has honestly never happened to me before," he confessed. "I've never had someone stay with me, in spite of everything."   
Angel kissed him again, this time letting his tongue explore his mouth a bit before pulling back. "I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear. I'm with you no matter what. I'll always be here for you." At this, Husk's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're welcome, Husky," Angel whispered, kissing Husk's cheeks as the tears spilled down. "Love you," Husk whispered against Angel's lips. "Forever," Angel whispered back.


End file.
